Whats Sorrow To You?
by BitterRose
Summary: Naraku is defeted, the jewel complet, and loved ones returned, but at a price. Their beloved Kagome...is dead. The group is devestated, Inuyasha joines High School. Then Years later, they think they can bring her back...Will it work? INUKAG SESSRIN MIRSAN
1. Proulouge

HEY its me again. I know my last story was a bomb so ill try to make it better. This is a double team with one of my friends Kari or Jinxx so give her some feed back too kk. Well I hope u all like this story better and too the ppl who reviewed before I will continue and rewrite it to better standards. Im sry I didn't email u back or anything like that but I liked how u let me know u were there. Im not gonna ask you for so many reviews, it doesn't matter to me, but I will say this. The more reviews I have the faster ill update, and the more inspiration ill have, it will also be better. Well bye

It was a beautiful spring day in Japan. Birds were singing, flowers blossoming, and blood is watering the lands in a small forest. The gang had met up with Naraku for the final battle, and it wasn't going good for the Inu-gumi. Everyone was near death. Inuyasha and Naraku were in the middle of hand to hand combat when Naraku threw Inuyasha to the other end of the clearing. Naraku noticed Kagome by a tree, bleeding from a side wound. He comely walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Oh Kagome, why do you feel for this disgusting honyou? Come with me and I will rejuvenate your life. You will be young forever, and you will stay by my side, as my mate." Naraku noticed Kagome's lips moving and leaned down to hear what she said. And all that he could hear was a whispered "No"

"Fine you deceitful wench. Die knowing everything you loved never loved you in return, die knowing your precious Inuyasha was just using you." Kagome stood up with tears streaming down her face.

"That's not true. He is my friend." Naraku laughed.

"You believe that worthless piece of crap has any feelings toward you at all? He hates you Kagome, if it weren't for those beads, he would have used your body and then killed you three years ago." Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to her knees covering her ears and crying.

"No, stop it. Its not true. ITS NOT TRUE!"

"Oh but it is, didn't he tell you. He went and saw Kikyou the other day, he told her that they would be together very soon. Ask him if you like." Kagome looked over to were Inuyasha was standing and gave him a questioning look.

"Kagome, listen to me. That's not what I said..."

"You see. He even admits to it. He despises you. As soon as he kills me, as if, he was gonna ask you for the jewel telling you something to get you to trust him. You would remove the beads believing him and he would rape you and kill you, and after words go to his beloved Kikyou." Inuyasha rushed Naraku, stabbing him and then knocking him unconscious with the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha then knelt down in front of Kagome making her look him in the eye.

"Kagome, please listen to me. That's not what happened. The only reason I went to Kikyou is to tell her that she would be able to rest soon. I would never hurt you Kagome, you know that. Kagome please you have to believe me. Kagome I would never leave you." the air was thick with silence.

"Do-do you mean that Inuyasha?"

"Ya...of course I do." then Naraku came up behind Inuyasha and threw him away from Kagome. He then grabbed Kagome and held her flush to his body.

"He may tell you the truth, but you will still meet me in my bed, as a lover, or a slave, your choice." Kagome's body started to glow white and great powers admitted form her body, and soon she was clean of her wounds. Then her eyes went pale and Kagome then took Naraku's sword and sheathed it in his black heart and let her magic flow through the sword. Naraku yelped and tried to free the sword but his arm incinerated as he touched it. Then she sent all that energy through the sword into his body. Naraku was surrounded by white flame. Countless demon bodies burst from his body and were burned as soon as they saw light, once all the demons were gone all that remained was a helpless man in front of them. Onigumo looked up with sad eyes at Kagome. He had so much pain in his eyes that it was heart breaking.

"Thank you, young miko." was all he said before he collapsed, and his body ceased to live. Kagome just looked at him with piety. She reached for the half of the jewel he possessed and cupped both of her hands together and slowly a great ball of light grew from her hands until everything in the universe was engulfed in great white light. Then as quickly as it was, it was no more. When everyone unshielded there eyes they were brought to tears with happiness and sadness. For before them were there lost loved ones, and Inuyasha looked at the bodies of his parents.

"My..My son. How...When..What happened?." Inutaisho looked at his wife and smiled as he embraced her. "I was afraid id never be able to hold you again Izayoui." a single tear escaped as he turned to his son. "My son...my boy...I'm so proud of you. You bring joy to my heart. I've missed you, my son." Inuyasha cried a little as well when his mother hugged him.

"Mother, Father. Gods I've missed you." Izayoui just looked at her son in pure love.

Sango looked at her little brother and father. She was so happy she couldn't explain it.

"FATHER! KOHAKU!" they looked at her puzzled but hugged her and they shed tears.

Miroku was talking with his father along with his long lost mother. Every one was happy, with not a care in the world. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a smile. She giggled and smiled back. She was puzzled when Inuyasha's eyes grew and showed of fear and screamed "LOOK OUT!" Then Kagome felt a blade enter her heart, then retract, moving to be replaced in her stomach. She turned around to see Kikyou.

Inuyasha couldn't breath and his heart all but stopped at what he saw. How could this have happened, he told her he would always protect her. That if anything ever happened to her he would avenge her, yet he never told her he loved her. Never once had he uttered those words for her to hear. Yet she threw every thing away for him without a second thought. Where had he gone wrong? What god had he angered to do this to him?

"NOOO!" Sango began to cry as she looked upon the sight before her. "KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!" He dashed over to her right as Kikyou removed the blade, and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Inuyasha gently pulled her into his lap. Her body felt like it was on fire. She could barley breath and she was cold. So cold. He looked up at Kikyou with a rage in his eyes that would kill.

"Why Kikyou? Why did you do this?"

"Because you are mine, she was just interfering in our love."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Yes you do, you just don't realize it because this little wench has clouded your mind. Ill leave you to greave and will return soon." and with that she left. Inuyasha quickly returned his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome. Say something...please." he looked at her so pleadingly.

"Do you like it?" she looked like she was worried. That made Inuyasha smile.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha's father just walked up to him with his mother holding a mirror.

"See for yourself son." Inuyasha was suspicious, so he looked to see what they were talking about. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked to find that he was no longer a mere honyou, but a full youkai. His ears where now at the side of his head, he had two purple stripes on the side of his cheek his hair was less wild and more groomed. And his eyes were a stunning gold. And he noticed he felt stronger and more bulky in body stature. He looked down at Kagome and gave her a questioning look, and she did her best to smile.

"I know its what you always wanted, so I gave it to you. Although, I miss the ears, they were cute." then she winced in pain and tried really hard to breath. Inuyasha discarded the mirror and clutched her tighter.

"Kagome. Hold on, please just hold on." he pleaded with her.

"Inuyasha, just do me one favor please." she struggled to say.

"Yes, what ever it is, yes, just please hold on." he was on the verge of tears but he held them back.

"Just..Don't go to...hell with Kikyou. I know you love her and promised her...but you have to understand...I want you to live. I want you to live a happy life with children and a beautiful wife that loves you. Kikyou doesn't love you...if she did she wouldn't have hurt you the way she did all these years. So please live. Live for me." Inuyasha started to cry.

"Kagome I do want to live to, I do want kids a wife and all that. But more than I want all that, I want it with you, I love you. Please don't leave, hold on, please Kagome if it's the only thing I ever ask of you, please hold on." he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"You...you do?"she reached out and with her finger tips, caressed his cheek. "Yasha...I...I love you.."she closed her eyes and her hand slowly fell away form him. She laid limply in his arms. He listened for breathing, a heart beat, anything to tell him she was alive. Nothing. She was dead. He threw back his head in a painful howl of sorrow and pain. He cried into her chest, letting all the memories play back in his mind, the good, the bad, and all the times he hurt her with his stupid antics.

AN: Hello. I hope u all like the revision i did. Well PLEAZE REIVIEW! i dont care if u flame just to let me know u read it. I would like to know ppl like it too so i can write more. HELP! thank u. Bye


	2. Im a naughty girl, i know lame

I just want to thank ghostchick, DJ-girly83, and moonlite girl. For there reviews, I really am thank full, sorry it took so long, kisses.

CH 2

What were they supposed to do? Leave her there for the carrier demons? No, they couldn't do that to Kagome. They had cremated her and Inuyasha had climbed to the very top of the God tree and from there released her body letting her ashes scatter into the winds. He knew that's what Kagome would have wanted. In this time of grieving, Miroku and Sango had become and item. Although they did feel bad for being happy and joyous in the time of Kagome's death. They had a beautiful wedding. One Kagome would have loved to see. And had there first born, Nariko. That had only been a short few years ago. Inuyasha couldn't stay there. He had to leave. And he found the perfect place when he had gone to see Mrs. Higarashi.

Flashback

"Mrs. Higarashi...I...I hate to have to tell you this...but...but...Kagome...she...Im so sorry I couldn't protect her...I...she..." Inuyasha couldn't hold back his tears and let the rivers of sorrow stream down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha...its ok..." she stretched out her arms to welcome him into a hug. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her crying without remorse. He felt one drop. Two fall on his cheek "...I know you did everything you could...I know you loved her dearly and she you. And I..." her voice cracked and she hiccupped slightly "and...I want to welcome you into our family...son." he just stood deadly still for a moment. Then looked at Mrs. Higarashi and saw so sign of laughter, or lies. Just sorrow and love. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs...er...Mom" He still was crying when he said this. Mrs. Higarashi wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"Well, what did you plan to do?" Inuyasha wiped away his tears and sat down to think for a minute.

"I don't know really. Kagome brought back all our lost family members and she granted my wish to be a full youkai. But I would undo this new transformation just to bring her back to me." he just looked at the floor tears threatening to fall.

"Don't feel guilty Inuyasha. There was nothing you could have done. But, you said she brought back your parents?" she looked at him with hope.

"Yes, dad said he will take back his thrown and rule over the western lands again. Sesshomaru won't be very happy." Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of Sesshomaru finally getting what he deserves.

"Well if its okay with them...do you want to stay hear with us and try to forget about it. You could go to school find other girls..."

"There is no one else...but I would like to stay with you Mrs. Higarashi, and school sounds fun. Kagome was always ranting about it. Feh how hard could it be?" he grinned and put his arms behind his head in a cocky show.

"Oh you'll see, Inuyasha, you'll see."

End FlashBack

'Damn I was stupid, schools haaaaaaaarrrrrd.' He could never seem to get his mind off of Kagome. Every second he had was spent trying to think of a way to bring her back. But he could never seem to think of a way.

"Wait that's it!" Inuyasha made a mad dash for the well, and went through the vortex.

Now for a little back track. When Sesshomaru had first saw his father walks through his gates with his stepmother. He thought it was a trick of some sorts and freaked. But then he realized it was his father. The "old man" told his son that he no longer had to rule for he was now back to claim his thrown and yet again Sesshomaru freaked. He started with "You were dead, its my land and my thrown now." they fought, there was lots of blood and snarled insults, not very nice ones by the way, and it ended with "OKAY OKAY! Its yours TAKE IT!" You see, Inuyasha may be sensitive in the ears, well, Sesshomaru got a tail, pull on that baby and he's crying like one. But what was really intriguing to Inuyasha was when there father learned about Sesshomaru trying to kill Inuyasha for his sword when he had a very good one of his own, thus Sesshomaru got is ass spanked by his old man. Inuyasha got a kick out of that. However, when Sesshomaru told the old man how he lost his arm, Inuyasha...got his ass spanked by his old man. Sesshomaru did enjoy that. Well Rin and Sesshomaru stayed in the castle and lived there in peace, Sesshomaru got to mess around a lot and do what ever the hell he wanted, without the responsibility of patrolling his fathers lands and all the formal meetings, he was able to lounge in the garden and that kinda stuff, and Rin...well she was getting older, and turning into a very good looking young woman.

Rin was just lounging by the water, thinking of the past few years without her friend Kagome. She missed her friend so. It had been years but she still missed her. In time, she had indeed grown into a fine young woman. With a long, slender, hourglass shaped body, with the womanly figure most envy. Hair, no longer pulled into a little ponytail at one side, now cascaded down her back in thick midnight terraces. She no longer wore the bright yellow kimono of a child, now her skin was caressed with lush, low cut, kimonos of the finessed silk, and the color of her deep stormy gray eyes. Shippo was visiting with his parents on business. Turns out, he is the prince of the Foxes. He was strolling by the gardens when he noticed Rin.

'Mmm, Fresh meat.' he had been around Miroku way to long. He decided to have a chat with the luscious display of woman.

"Lady Rin, what you been up to lately?" Shippo himself had grown into a fine looking young man, wanted by most, but Rin only looked at him as a friend. She smiled and inwardly giggled at him for his silly little attempts.

"Lord Shippo. I have been...fine, and yourself?" she plastered a smile on her face. In truth, she wished that her lord Sesshomaru was there with her instead, but smiled nonetheless. She had noticed him leave earlier.

"I have been quit well myself, Lady Rin." he just flashed one of his heart melting smiles, that Rin only shook off. She was growing tired of the young Fox.

"Well, I have things I need to attend to. Thank you for the talk that we had, Lord Shippo." she bowed low and proceeded to enter the castle. She quickly headed toward the stables. Rin quickly mounted her horse and took off looking for Sesshomaru.

'Its nice not having to worry about the throne and stuff like that anymore. Now I can actually have a life since I got over Mother's death and Inuyasha having the other sword, but it was funny seeing the old man swat him like that.' Sesshomaru chuckled and smiled. He had been doing that a lot lately. His arm had fully regenerated in the years, so he was able to do things with two arms again. He was lying in the grass by the waterfall, just watching the clouds fly by. He leaned up to watch the water cascade down the rocks into the river below, and then he decided to go for a swim.

Inuyasha had once brought a him a "Birthday Present" is what he called it, for his coming to 250 years of age, or as he said 20 in "human years". It was odd at first when he presented him with a package of "boxers". But he had grown fond of them. So he striped down into those. And he began to climb to the top of the waterfall.

Rin made it to the clearing with the waterfall. She dismounted and tied up her horse. She walked up to the forest line to see if he was near. To her surprise, he was stripping down into the gift Inuyasha had bought him.

'Wow what a fine body.' she bit her lip as to prevent any noise slipping from her lips. He began to climb up the waterfall so gracefully it took her breath away. She watched as he reached the top. He took up a funny stance and then dove of the waterfall. He hit the water and was submerged for a long time before he resurfaced. He floated on his back, and unexpectedly said.

"Rin, come out from behind those trees." she was barley shocked, she knew he could smell and hear her. So she came out to were she was visible.

"Yes My Lord." she bowed her head and waited for him to speak. Sesshomaru slipped under the water. He came back from under the water and brushed the water from his hair.

"Why were you hiding?" he looked at her with no expression on his face. She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I-I was looking for you My Lord." she bowed again. He smiled at her and laughed a little. This surprised her immensely. She just looked at him in shock. He started walking towards her. He got up right next to her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Lets take a swim." he picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the water. He jumped up to the cliff were he dove of before and stood there.

"Lord Sesshomaru I..." he jumped of the cliff with her still in his arms. She clung to him for dear life. He bent down and whispered.

"Call me Sess." she looked at him when he said this and he had a genuine smile on his face, and there was something in his eyes, it was love. They hit the water, Sesshomaru never letting go of Rin and they went deep under the water. She opened her eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's. He released her body and grabbed her hand and they swum up to the surface. They broke the surface and Sesshomaru started to laugh. Rin just glared at him and swum over to the shore. She touched down on ground and turned swiftly around with her hands on her hips.

"And what, Lord SESSHY, is so funny?" he swum over to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. He looked deep into her eyes searching for something. She didn't know what. but it was giving her a hot, undescribable feeling building inside of her. She stared back in to his eyes, not knowing what else to do.

"Rin, is there someone you care for? Someone so special you don't know how to describe it? Someone so perfect, you know you could love them for all eternity?" Rin just stood there, well held there. Sesshomaru was supporting her because she had gone weak at the knees. She just stared into his eyes not knowing how to tell him she loved him.

"Sess...I..." but she never had a chance to say it. She found herself unable to speak. Unable to declare her undying love for the man holding her in his arms...and kissing her. She didn't know what to do, she was so stunned that Sesshomaru would just act this way. Sesshomaru began to lick the side of her lips as if to ask her to allow him to kiss her more deeply, more passionately. Before Rin knew it, she was melded against Sesshomaru's finely toned chest kissing the man she loved so deeply, she felt like she could drown. Their tongues battled each other in an attempt to win a battle that could not be won. Both Rin and Sesshomaru were lost in the feel of each other, unable to notice anything. Sesshomaru broke their kiss, panting heavily for breath.

"I love you Rin, I have for a long time know. I don't know why. You just amaze me with how kind you are, and how loving you are. I love the way you sing while you brush your hair. I love the way you walk, talk, and I love the way you smile. Your eyes are such a vibrant blue, yet as deep as a storm gray. Your hair so soft and fine. Your beauty is so radiant no one can resist you. I can't resist you." Sesshomaru stroked her cheek gently. Rin started to cry silent tears, not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her to him not wanting to let go.

"Sessh-homa-aru...I-I...-" she tried to speak but it was hard, and also Sesshomaru had interrupted her in the middle of her confession.

"It okay Rin you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel." he hugged her tighter.

"But I L-love You Sess." She pulled away from him, a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru smiled at her, his thumb caressing her cheek. He leaned down, placed a chaste kiss on her beautiful lips and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her cheek. Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Back at the Castle

_(Now I just thought id let u know right now, Rin is 17, why am I telling you this, read on)_

The bedroom door burst open and two figures entered the room. Sesshomaru closed the door, and began to kiss her with a kiss made of pure lust. He slowly made his way over to his bed, then lifting Rin up to wrap her legs around his torso, and they landed on the bed still in that kiss. Sesshomaru proceeded to remove Rin's garments and his soon joined her in a heap next to the bed. Rin felt Sesshomaru's growing need rub against her were no other man had dared venture. And she moaned into his mouth and tried to pull him closer. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and leaned up on his elbows to see the woman he loved so bare in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Rin asked breathless. He responded by pressing his manhood hard against her womanhood, eliciting a moan form Rin.

"I take that as a yes." she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Rin are you sure you want to do this, we don't have to rush into this if you don't want to."

"Sess, Im fine. I want to do this, I need to do this. I need you to love me as a man loves a woman. I need it, I want it."

"I take that as an 'Im not sure'." Rin playfully smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Okay, Okay...but seriously, you know you will be bound to me as my mate."

"I know, and I don't mind that. I would love to be bound to you, to love you for as long as I can."

"That'll be a while, if you're my mate." She smiled at him and he kissed her, and soon they were melded together again. Sesshomaru positioned himself in front of her entrance. Slowly he entered her body, and Rin's moan made him even harder. When he came to her barrier, he retreated, earning a gasp from his lover. Then, with one powerful thrust, he broke through her barrier. Rin screamed and held Sesshomaru tighter as the pain numbed her legs.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Ya...just...lots of pain...can you...just stay there...for a minute." He nodded and kissed her lips gently as if to say sorry. He held her tighter and rested his head on her breasts, whispering how much he loved her, and how he would make it up to her. After a minute the sharp pain lulled down to a painful throb, Rin began combing her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. Then, Rin heard a purring noise, and looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"I like it when you rub behind my ears..." was his response. Rin just said "Oh" and resumed 'petting' her lover again. Five minutes later, Rin let Sesshomaru know she was ready by letting her hand wander down to his lower back and pressed his body closer to hers while lifting her body and tightening around him to create pleasure. Sesshomaru moaned loudly and audibly. He looked at Rin, who had a big grin on her face.

"And why are you grinning?" he asked her. She just gave him a coy little smile, and twisted a lock of his hair between her fingers.

"I just love what I can do to you, my sex toy."_( I know I know, corny right, but there's a reason) _she remarked innocently. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrists, and pined them above her head, growling playfully.

"Whose the toy now? Hmmm." Sesshomaru notices her lips moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. He leaned down and listened to what she was saying.

"I am" she barley whispered, she grabbed his ear with her teeth, and started to nibble on it. Sesshomaru started to "purr" again.

"Move. Please." he heard her lust filled voice whisper to him, and he was not one to keep someone waiting. Sesshomaru caught her lips in a kiss, and began to move within her. Soon Rin was moving with Sesshomaru as if they had been as one for a lifetime. With every thrust, she gasped, moaned, and screamed his name, and he would answer by thrusting into her harder, faster, making her cry out even louder. When Sesshomaru came close to his release, he extracted form Rin fully, flipped her on her stomach, pulled her onto her hands and knees, and plunged into her hot, wet, waiting body once more. Sesshomaru grasped her breasts and kneaded them until her nipples were hard peaks. Rin felt him move even deeper within, massaging her were it was painfully pleasureful. Rin arched her back crying out her felling of bliss, and wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's neck to grasp his hair, tightening herself around her lover, earning a scream from him. The moment arose, and Sesshomaru bit down on Rin's neck, just as she came, he following soon afterwards. Rin screamed his name as she entered pure ecstasy, while Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a loud roar, ending the spell.

Sesshomaru withdrew from her and Rins knees gave out, and she collapsed onto the bed, Sesshomaru right behind her, but he quickly rolled both of them to the side. Both were panting heavily.

"Wow...that was...wow." Rin said breathlessly. Sesshomaru laughed at how cute his lover was.

"Is that all you can think to say?" Rin looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Well tell me, mate, what do you have to say?" Sesshomaru gave her a sweet, innocent look, then... turned away blushing.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. Rin then twisted around and meet him face to face, and whispered into his ear. "Sess." she barley said above a whisper. Sesshomaru groaned, and then turned to look into her eyes.

"Wow." Rin got a triumphant smile on her face.

"Ha!" she propped her head on her elbow and looked at him. "I knew it."

"Oh don't be so cocky." She giggled, he smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Rin." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with eyes full of amazement. Rin then started to brush the hair out of his face, or just ran her hand through his beautiful locks.

"How did I find someone as wonderful as you? You are absolutely the sweetest," kiss on the cheek "kindest," kiss on the jaw line "sexiest," kiss on the lips "most beautiful man I ever meet," kiss on the nose. Sesshomaru smiled at her. Then there was a knock at the door, both froze were they were.

"Sesshomaru, are you in there." It was his father. 'I wonder what he wants.'

"Yes Father, ill be but a moment." He quickly redressed and headed for the door.

"I bet you will." His father mocked on the other side.

"That was uncalled for." Sesshomaru growled as he opened the door.

"True, but I'm an old, sorry, insensitive prick." Inutaisho gave a hearty laugh.

"Very true." came the cute voice of Sesshomaru's lovely girl. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to laugh.

"Anyway, your brother came through the well, he came by. He seemed distraught. Go find him, see what he's up to." Sesshomaru nodded and his old man patted him on the back. Sesshomaru closed the door and turned to see his lover smiling at him. He went over to the bed, crawled over her, and put his forhead on hers.

"Ill be back soon, ok" Rin nodded and he kissed her and left.

AN: IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I dint want to take this long, but I just have such a bad grasp at this. Please review.


End file.
